


like a dream within a dream

by olle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bromance, Casual, Casual Sex, Cognitive Dissonance, Cute Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Gay Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Metaphors, POV, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Poetic, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Realistic, Short & Sweet, Smut, Steamy, Sweet/Hot, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olle/pseuds/olle
Summary: i'm projecting againthis is so fucking gay, literally, in all ways possible(2nd person perspective Johnny POV)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 46





	like a dream within a dream

_I'm staying up. I don't wanna come down from your love. We'll get lost together. Let me fall—_

  
You fall. You're falling.

Plummeting down into an ocean of oil; a taste of salty sweat and umami skin; your lips tremble as they meet with the warmth and softness.

You thrust against the waves, rage toward the tide. The impact hits you like a cannon to your abdomen; the urge to cry out fills you, the fear of losing control somewhere near. Yet desire burns down there, deep in that hot ocean.

_Are you certain? Are you sure you wanna do this?_

_Please._

_I'm serious._

_— silence for a moment, eyes meet eyes, searching and longing, then —_

_I'm sure._

But there was a fire clouding those words. Teenagey thinking of only now, and not after.

You open your eyes to meet a sight so bright and strong, it might as well be taken from a dream.

The red light of the dumb fucking lava lamp makes the room look dirty and cheesy. But on him, it fits so well.

His limbs are tense and his ribcage is heaving, his breath hitches with every sip of air, as if he could not take it. As if you were hurting him.

You cover his skin with your hands, warming and easing at places your mind feels may need it. He shudders, arching back and eyes still closed in a heavenly expression.

_Why does pain look so beautiful, like this? Why does my body grow hard and lustful with this image?_

"Are you alright?"

The words leave your mouth without passing your brain. The momentum stops and he lets out a tiny laugh.

"I'm... I'm... ah... yeah... please, hyung..."

Most of it in English. His voice is bright and unfiltered, Thai accent so cute and lovable.

"Look at me."

His eyes open ever so slightly and his gaze flickers before it finds yours.

"Ha...?"

He stops his moving, rests on top of you for a moment. Beads of sweat run down his collarbones and chest. Pretty as a picture.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Well... maybe a little... but I like it." his tone goes from lost to shy to naughty.

"Let me know if you don't."

"Yes, sir."

Again, your body moves on its own and thrusts into him, slowly and deeply. He arches back, ribs morphing the skin of his front, arms reaching down to tear at your thighs. A spot was hit.

You keep moving, up and forth, sometimes circular. His length bobs playfully up and down. You can't take your eyes off it. There's precum. Teasing you to take action.

You reach for it, fold softly around it and he whines in reaction. Your hands are damp with sweat and lubricant and they move easily up and down along him. You feel the pressure of the blood in there, your thumbs trail his urethra, pushing the foreskin up over the glans, then down again.

He gives a dirty, needy moan and move his hips in unison with yours.

There is a lot of coordination going on. Your brain feels overwhelmed, overstimulated. Yet your body, and his, seem to find their way by themselves.

His depth is tight and it encloses you aggressively with each attempt to move further in. The pleasure thereof sends electricity through your body, making your head spin.

"Too much... I'm gonna..."

You let go, without thinking. The air coming out of his nostrils is forced, pushed and his lips are tightly pressed against each other, like his upward eyebrows. He looks lost in that ocean, too.

But he doesn't spill.

You testily shove yourself into him again.

"Ahhh..."

His moans are everything right now. It takes you every bit of self-control not to keep going, not to seek the pleasure so readily waiting, already given. No, you won't be selfish. Not with him. Especially not like this.

A steady pace is established, both in moving and in whining. It drives your dick mad.

_Forget self-control, just give in!_

Not a chance.

You reach up and lay your arms around him, seating yourself and bringing him into your lap. It feels cringey and stupid but for some reason easier, to be closer.

You're pumping him for real now, slowly but with determination.

"Can I make you cum?"

His reply is barely audible over the groans of pain and pleasure.

"Ten, can I?"

"Ngh... yes..."

So you do. And it's honestly more satisfying than you imagined.

As you worked him up, he was already fairly far gone from reality.

Now, he shakes and his nails dig into your back and it's really quite painful, but you can almost feel what he's feeling – and it's pure bliss.

His hand comes up to cover his own mouth, hiding the noises that have turned dangerously loud.

Your free hand takes his head and pushes it lightly to rest on your shoulder. He falls weakly against you, twitching and shaking.

"You OK?"

Only shallow breaths in reply. You decide to go in again, this time more urgently, almost succumbing to your bodily urges.

Immidiately, he reacts.

_He's too loud. The others will hear._

"Shhh... easy..." you murmur, only to hear how stupid you sound.

"Is it okay?"

"Nghh... please, just fill me up, h–"

That electricity bolts through you again, 1000 Volts worth of mindless horniness concentrated in one spot.

_No, no, no, not yet?!_

"Shitfuck, don't..."

But it's too late.

The ocean is wild but so warm and so deep. You're falling, sinking deeper. The sea takes you down with it, down into what should have been an abyss – but now has turned into something of a paradise. If only for a moment.

Something wet and warm happens to your throat, something absolutely chilling and amazing. Goosebumps cover your skin and a strong shiver take you with it. He sucks and licks and bites across your collarbones and ears and as you ride out your orgasm, successfully fulfilling his request.

After that hot mess, you both fall tired into the landscape of the bed, breathing in sync, eyes closed. He laughs, once. As your senses grab you, fear joins and something of a panic slowly rises inside.

_What now?_

You feel awful, all of a sudden. Afraid. You should have stopped him, shouldn't you have? You should have said 'no', and that would have been the end of it.

This could ruin a long line of things. Not only, should this get out, could it ruin your respective careers but social lives as well. Your reputations.

How old are you again? Are you still a mindless teenager acting on whims? Is he?

In your endless internal bickering, you're barely aware of Ten beside you before you feel a hand intertwine with yours.

"Bro." his bright voice states in English.

_He's calm. His voice tells. He's content._

_Yet I'm all worked up. All high-strung._

"It's not a big deal." In Korean, he continues. "Let's keep it that way."

"What... do you mean?" your mouth asks, stupidly.

"I mean,"

Ten then faces you, gazes at you, something serious but somehow also incredibly chill in his eyes.

"that this doesn't change anything. I mean... whatever. People require physical contact, people need to fuck every once in a while. So whatever, you're still my friend."

And with that, he lays himself comfortably to sleep, hand still in yours. So you squeeze it, not really sure why, but somehow feeling more at ease after he squeezes back.


End file.
